Harry Potter: Gryffin to Serpent
by maxgoof296
Summary: Hermione took some blood that she thought was Milecent's instead of some hair, however just like in the book it wasn't Bulstrode's however unlike in canon it was that of a snake. i got this idea from the story "Amber and Emerald" by Contramancer. just like in that story Harry upon hearing that the teachers are unable to turn Hermione back takes the same potion as Hermione did.
1. Chapter 1

**HARRY POTTER: GRYFFIN TO SERPENT**

As Ron and Harry put the hairs that they got from Crab and Goyle, Hermione poured about half the blood that she had gotten from Bulstrode into her cup.

"I think I'm going to be sick," mumble out a green gilled Ron.

"Me too," came from an ill looking Hermione.

**Time Skip (an hour later)**

As Harry returned to the bathroom alone, Ron having left because he had brought his clothes with him, he went to the stall that Hermione was hiding in.

"Please come out Hermione I am sure that you have changed back by now."

"No I haven't. Remember when I said that the potion isn't to be used for animal transformations? Well it was snake blood in the vial, it wasn't human," hissed a sad and forlorn Hermione.

As soon as Harry heard this he gave Hermione his invisibility cloak so that he could get her to the Hospital Wing without anyone else noticing the changes that had occurred to Hermione.

**(Half an hour later)**

In the Hospital Wing Madam Pomfry could be seen bustling to and from a closed off bed with many different types of potions and antidotes.

"I am sorry you two but I can't do anything, hopefully Professor Dumbledore will be able to do something," said very sad Pomfry.

When Albus Dumbledore came in with Professors McGonagall, and Snape they all stopped short at the sight of one serpent-like Hermione Granger.

"Good lord," came from Minerva McGonagall as she started running to Hermione, thinking of all the different spells she could use to help the girl change back into a normal witch. Snape was silent while thinking of all the different potions and spells that could either cause such a change or reverse it.

As all four witches and wizards tried everything they could, from complicated potions to even more complicated spells, to reverse what had happened, however, nothing worked. Finally Professor Dumbledore said "I am afraid there is nothing more we can do." Harry, who had never left Hermione's side reached into his pocket and grabbed the remaining Polyjuice and blood that was used for Hermione's dose. "_I can't let her go through this alone, I know what that is like and she doesn't deserve to have to deal with that and I don't think this is something you can understand without going through it yourself." _So as all the teachers were worrying about what they should do about this situation Harry uncorked the bottle with the potion and also the one with the blood and poured the rest of the blood into to potion.

Everyone turned to look at Harry at the sound of him swallowing something. Just as they finished turning the flask that had held the potion fell onto the floor and Harry went through the second Polyjuice induced transformation that day.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon after Harry had taken the potion for the second time in two days, the transformation was finished. All the teachers plus Hermione looked at Harry in surprise. "Harry! What the hell were you thinking?"

"Language, Hermione. However she is correct Mr. Potter. Do you even understand what you have just done to your future?" Professor McGonagall said.

"Yeah, I ensured that Hermione won't be alone while going through this. I don't think this is something that you could understand without going through it yourself."

"Well, do any of you know of any snake animagus'?" asked the Headmaster.

"You don't need to go looking for one Albus, I am a snake animagus'." Mentioned our esteemed potions master.

"Hold on, we should not let him teach them alone. He has a known dislike for both Mr. Potter, and Miss Granger."

"Ok, then why don't you help them out, and even help teach them how to make the animagus transformation." Conceded Albus.

"Fine, however I will not be able to teach them the transformation for a couple of days, I just need to have my house elf get my notes on the process that I went through. I don't have it hear because I don't teach students how to do it, nor do I give them my notes when we are going over anamagi."

**~HP:GTS~**

**(Ron's POV)**

_How am I going to help Hermione? Wait the twins should be able to help me out, that is the only way Hermione is going to able to go to all her classes. Maybe we could charm a necklace with a Gryffin symbol. _As Ron was lost in his thoughts, trying to figure a way to help his friend, he was grabbed from behind around his arms.

"What is little Ronnikins thinking so hard about." Twin voices came from behind him

"Yeah you can, if I can get you something, can you charm it with a glamour?"

"No problem, however in return we want to know why you want such a thing, oh and what should the glamour have the person using it look like?"

"It should make them look like Hermione."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you right now, however if she says I can then I will tell you, if she says no then I will be your guinie-pig for two whole months to repay you two. Is that satisfactory?"

"That is perfect."

**~HP:GTS~**

**(Normal POV, with Harry and Hermione)**

While Harry and Hermione we getting used to the different way they were hearing, seeing, and even tasting things, Ron came in and then looked at Harry in complete and total surprise, "What the hell, it isn't contagious is it?"

"No, Ron it isn't. I decided to make sure that I didn't want to let Hermione go through this on her own."

"Well I wanted to ask if I could tell the twins what had happened so that I didn't have to be a guinie-pig, though they had agreed to do what I asked they wanted to know why I had asked for it. I had asked them to charm something with a glamour that would show you Hermione."

"Sure I don't have a problem, what about you Harry?"

"Nope, go ahead Ron."

After a few hours Ron had to leave and go back to dinner. Harry and Hermione were given their own room just the two of them were there after Madam Pomfrey had told them to go to sleep. Harry had noticed that he was tasting a very intoxicating scent in the air. Hermione had noticed the same thing, however where Harry was tasting something sweet, Hermione was tasting something bitter. After a few minutes they realized that what they were tasting was each other.

**LEMON ALERT**

"Harry I need you" came from a very horny and needy Hermione. Both Harry and Hermione were starting to pant in need, Harry had at some point got up and taken off all of his clothes that were still on and done the same thing to Hermione without either of them realizing it. $I know, I am in the sssame posssstion asss you Hermione$ Hermione while panting in need didn't notice that Harry wasn't even speaking in English anymore. She just lifted her head and kissed Harry while guiding his cock right to her wet and dripping pussy. As soon as Harry was positioned he took one look at Hermione and then without either of them noticing the door to their room glowed a dull purple locking and silencing itself just as Harry made the first thrust into his best friend turned mate. Both snake people moaned at the contact they shared with each other at that time. Harry looked at Hermione as if asking if he could start moving. Her response was to kiss him at the same time as moving her hips to show that she was ready. After a couple of minutes Harry had a fast paced rhythm going as he thrust into Hermione who he was starting to view as his mate. Soon enough the two inexperienced lovers were at their breaking point. As they finally broke and released they shouted the other's name in complete bliss and also they bit into the other's neck were it connected with their collarbone. After they had let go a black mark that resembled a creature that had the behind of a Gryffin and the front of a Serpent. After Harry had removed himself from Hermione and pulled the sheets up to cover both himself and his mate he turned to her and said "Good night my mate." Hermione just kissed his lips and then curled herself up into his side, they both went to sleep like this. Once again neither noticed the door going, however this time it was glowing a dull white.

**LEMON END**

**(The next morning)**

When Madam Pomfrey had gone into Harry and Hermione's room she didn't look at them right away, instead she closed the door and added a silencing spell to it so that no one could hear them, but they could hear someone from the other side. When she finally looked at them she was totally dumfounded and fairly happy that she was the one that found them and not the girls parents who were coming in a couple of hours. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?" however that didn't change the fact that she was not happy what so ever at what she saw.

**A/N: sorry that I am stopping here but I do have some plans that I need the next scene to be a complete surprise for.**

**Please tell me what you think of the lemon as it is my very first one.**


	3. ABANDONED

A/N:

I don't know how to continue this story, so anyone who wants to can adopt it. My only request is that Harry and Hermione stay together and stay half-human, half-snake. Although how the change occurs might change. I also now have a challenge on my profile. PM me if you want to take any of them up.


End file.
